Businesses rely on information technology (IT), including applications, software programs, hardware, and bandwidth, for example, to provide the infrastructure required to support performance and productivity. As IT has become more integrated into business operations and the dependency on IT has increased, productivity tools have been developed and deployed to evaluate and report user interactions with IT. The reporting options furnished by existing productivity tools, however, have failed to fully meet industry needs by providing reports that are “one off” or one step removed from the administrator's needs as a result of not fully being customizable while maintaining a minimum production and build time. Moreover, existing productivity tools make user behavior modification laborious for administrators and managers.